


refuge

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Warming, F/M, Intimacy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Tenderness, clitoral stimulation, one sort of reference to LB3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Still comfortable?""Yes.""Sure?" Concern colored his voice, his lips soft atop her head, arm secure around her waist. "We've been like this for a while."
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Yang Guifei | Foreigner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: anonymous





	refuge

"Still comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Sure?" Concern colored his voice, his lips soft atop her head, arm secure around her waist. "We've been like this for a while."

How tender his care was, warmth as reassuring as his bare chest lined up on the curve of her naked back. Yang smiled into the pillow she held, trapping the silken train of her dress, warmth tinging her cheeks. Her Master's consideration melted her heart, enveloping her with a happiness she missed towards the end of her life. Was it so surprising she'd raze the world for the sake of the man who gave her joy and bliss?

"'T is a pleasure to remain by your side, Lord Ritsuka," she murmured, tipping her head to kiss his jaw. "Being filled with your presence gives me delight."

His breath hitched as he no doubt caught the double meaning.

"Yuhuan..."

The crown within her twitched. Behind her, a click of a button, shutting off a tablet. A hotter kind of happiness stirred within Yang, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

_Soon._

One day, she'd succeed in convincing him to take on the title of Emperor. His benevolence and dignity were suitable, and her Master was one who received the Mandate of Heaven. With him, Yang Guifei would remain, and the Star within her shall protect both of them. She was a lady of the court, first and foremost, but why would she not use the tools at her fingertips to stay at her beloved’s side?

"That's me," she chuckled, rearranging her dress to better expose her thigh in invitation. Both her stockings and gloves were in the same pile as Ritsuka’s clothes, rumpled at the foot of the bed. “Your Yuhuan.”

The world might end. Time was crumbling. In her current form, Yang Guifei refused to be led to her execution once again, helpless in her frustration.

“Unfairly cute of you.” Her Master’s muttering was one of embarrassment, not upset. The pop of a cap soon reached her sharp hearing, followed by a moist rub of fingers. Moments later, slick fingers travelled down her thigh, making her breath quicken as they traced a sensuous path between her legs, seeking her mound. “I should be the one saying ‘thanks.’”

She giggled, eyes fluttering shut as he massaged the tender flesh outside her folds, palm and fingers stoking embers, his breath fanning on her neck. The remnants of their earlier round still showed on her flesh, and Ritsuka added more to her shoulder. Yang adored his sweetness. How careful he was to bring pleasure and stave off pain, attentive in his adoration of her.

“For inviting you to actualize your fantasy?” Her breast was squeezed for that tease. Amused, Yang held his palm to her chest while Ritsuka continued to use his other hand between her legs. For someone with such an innocent face to have such wicked fingers – this was one way they suited each other perfectly. “My Master has such scintillating dreams, this one couldn’t help but end up in them and take notice. Shall I play you a song later for peaceful rest?”

“ _Yuhuan._ ” For a while, her Master buried his face on her shoulder. “Yuuyuu. I’m fine with whatever you want to give. Even if it’s just sharing lychee or talking about your hometown.”

Her gaze softened. Really, this was what endeared her to her Master. Even when she played the part of Imperial Consort perfectly, he didn’t forget the girlishness she hid behind that mask.

It made her want to protect him even more, just as much as he looked out for her when they stepped out for battle.

One who commanded without holding any real power to his name, getting by with what he had in spite of the unfairness he was pitted up against. One who trusted her in spite of her infamy, something that risked any empire he might set up should he ever aspire to take that leap. One who befriended her first, understood why she changed as she did, and didn’t judge her for it.

She reached behind her, cradling his head to her shoulder, and kept her most treasured one close.

“This Yang Yuhuan went to your bed because she wanted to.” She slid her other hand down his arm, following the line of it to her mound, reaching past his fingers to trace her entrance, where they’ve been joined since their earlier coupling. “Remember that, Fujimaru Ritsuka. My Emperor.”

He nodded.

She gently rocked her hips in encouragement.

His fingers slipped between her folds, she hooked her knee over his, and silent understanding passed between them.

Yang’s slow, quiet breaths and the obscene squelch of fingers were the only sounds in the room for a while. The movement of his slick fingers was rhythmic, slow circles and strokes to mix lube with the growing wetness leaking from her, to the light rubs and taps to the hood of her clit. She gasped her approval of the sweep of his fingers tracing figure eights, electric heat steadily coursing through her, and ached as the cock in her hardened, pressing so close to all the right places.

She could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulder. While Yang was superficially more clothed than her Master, the sheer eroticism of being stretched open with her skirt swept aside gave her an unholy thrill. She felt herself pulse around his hot flesh while he twitched within her, and the stretch was exquisite. Her readiness made her squirm in anticipation.

Yet, he didn’t move.

“Master,” she crooned, pushing back with her pelvis.

“…not yet,” he mumbled on her shoulder.

“Ah?”

“Not yet,” Ritsuka repeated with more confidence, and his hand on her clit slowed to the lightest of touches.

Yang muffled a whine in her pillow. “You’re teasing me again!”

“You said I could earlier,” he reminded, and his fingers were infuriatingly patient when she didn’t deny it, winding her up and dialing her down again, seconds stretching into minutes into eternities. 

Ritsuka was gentle when he finally, _finally_ began to fuck her, making her toes curl as the heat turned dizzying, in and out, a thick, steady rhythm that ended with her sobbing his name when she finally climaxed, trembling uncontrollably when she seized up around him as he continued to thrust his hips, hitting her sweet spot and dragging her pleasure on and on and on until he, too, came, filling her to completion.

Spent, neither of them moved or pulled away. The sheets were warm, his chest was still pressed to her back, and his pulse raced. His breath fanned on her nape, delicate in its intimacy.

“Stay,” she mumbled tiredly, luxuriating in that wonderful, warm haze of being held by her lover, safe in bed and away from the troubles of the world. 

Ritsuka kissed her neck, reached for the long, silky train of her dress to blanket the both of them, and rested his hand on her hip.

They stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrealistic, I know.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are appreciated


End file.
